


Summer Pornathon 2014 Entries

by i_amtheoutlaw



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Underage, Multi, Object Insertion, Pornography, Rimming, bottom!Arthur, bottom!Merlin, delayed gratification, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the seven entries written for this year's Summer Pornathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge One: Sexpistolary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this challenge you need to go to the TEXTS FROM LAST NIGHT website and pick any text to write your entry off of. Your entry does NOT have to include actually texting of any kind, the text can just be used as inspiration and does not need to appear in the story, either in full or as part of the dialogue (if you want it to it can).

**#64**

**Pairing(s):** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Vivian/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Gwaine/Freya

**Warning(s): ******

**Text Chosen:** please come here right now, that girl who always gets her boob out is here and she brought taco bell

Merlin had a way of dragging Arthur into trouble.

One time, in first grade, Merlin convinced Arthur that ‘freeing’ their caterpillars from their ‘plastic dungeons’ before they’d completed the project and received a grade would make Arthur the most noble knight in the city.

It was all downhill from there really.

_Idiot: please come here right now, that girl who always gets her boob out is here and she brought taco bell_

Arthur sighed after reading it. He knew that logically he should ignore it. He wasn’t six anymore. He’d long since learned how to spot incoming trouble.

But . . . Merlin had been at that stupid art school on the other side of campus since they first arrived at college, so Arthur convinced himself that it would be fine, because he hadn’t seen Merlin in two days. He would just stop by for a second, make sure Merlin was okay. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Wrong.

Well, there was taco bell and a boob, but there was also an orgy.

Arthur stood there and thought over his life choices, because what did one do, really, when they walked in on _that_?

Arthur zeroed in on Merlin, his long neck, the sound—Arthur suddenly realized how obscene the moaning was and stepped forward as he shut the door.

Merlin’s eyes fluttered open and met Arthur’s gaze.

Arthur just stared into blue eyes. There was more interesting things going on, like the Merlin and Freya sandwich on the floor, but those blue eyes were probably the safest spot.

Arthur registered that it was Gwaine, Merlin’s new roommate, that was flush against Merlin’s backside, and that Freya was flush against Merlin’s front and rocked into him as her hand pumped between Vivian’s—the boob girl’s—legs.

Merlin gestured around wildly as he moaned out, “hoodie . . . ah . . . pocket.”

When Arthur located the clothing there was only a condom in the pocket.

Arthur raised a skeptical brow and absently let the hoodie fall. “You want me too . . .”

Merlin glared up at him but quickly pinched his eyes shut as Gwaine thrust, hard, and bit the nape of his neck. Merlin recovered and panted, “Not if you don’t want to.”

That was how Arthur ended up in a desk chair butt ass naked with Vivian straddling him as she bounced up and down on his cock.

Arthur could only focus on her for about five seconds before his eyes dropped back down. He knew somewhere in his mind that that was probably fucked, but well.

Merlin was taking some bloke’s cock up his arse. Merlin’s hard dick was right there, all thick and like, hard as he thrust into Freya.

It wasn’t like Arthur didn’t know about his thing for Merlin, because he knew. He just thought it should be avoided.

Well, Arthur couldn’t avoid it that time. There was no way in hell.

So, Arthur watched.

When his eyes flickered back to Merlin’s face he was surprised to find that Merlin’s eyes were fixed on him.

Then suddenly Merlin slapped at Gwaine as he started pulling out of Freya.

For a second, Arthur died, because he actually thought Merlin was about to have sex with him instead. He had a vision of Merlin tearing Vivian off his lap and everything when he was startled by a snap, and looked down to see that Merlin had taken the condom off himself.

Arthur’s lips fell open as Merlin took a step forward and flicked his cock against them.

Arthur took the hardness into his mouth easily and eagerly, and Merlin let out a surprised moan and fisted a hand through Arthur’s hair.

Arthur swallowed Merlin down. Merlin was thrusting but he didn’t need to because Arthur bobbed so enthusiastically that Merlin’s head hit the back of his throat with every thrust. Somewhere Arthur registered himself starting to snap his hips harder. Vivian fell against him with a series of bitten-off moans and Arthur absently took the weight, curled around her and sat up so he could keep sucking Merlin down.

Merlin spread his legs and Arthur had an urge to touch so he reached between them and fondled Merlin’s balls before he pressed two fingers against Merlin’s stretched hole. Merlin moaned at the touch so Arthur went for it and pushed them deep.

Arthur pumped once, then twice, and Merlin clenched down tight around them and stilled all movement.

A second later, Merlin pulsed and spilled down Arthur’s throat. Arthur had no choice but to let his own orgasm tear through him as the taste spread in his mouth.

Well, damn, Arthur thought as he came down. At least he’d remembered to put the condom on.

Arthur wasn’t in too much trouble that time.


	2. Challenge Two: Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur doesn't lose, even if it means coming clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course we know that Merlin kept the magic a secret and lied about it until the bitter end--but what about Camelot's other secrets and lies? Let's talk about the secrets revealed when clothes come off. Or the little white lies told in bed (or to get someone into bed). Secret affairs, secret feelings, secret kinks, hidden motives, and the lies that hide them all--anything goes!

**67.**

**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Merlin

**Warning(s):**

Arthur groaned and threw his head back as another slicked up finger slid into him. Three was a tight fit, but the other man didn’t care. He didn’t give Arthur a second to adjust, just scissored in and out of Arthur with gusto. He managed to find an angle that had Arthur burning with both pleasure and pain.

Yeah, Arthur thought as he relaxed around the fingers. Some things were worth coming clean for.

Arthur was perfected in the art of secrets. How to find them, keep them, or use them to his advantage. If growing up with Morgana and Uther taught him one thing, it was how to lie flawlessly . . . 

But there were times when a man had to do what he had to do.

The fingers were gone suddenly and Arthur clinched around nothing. He moaned as he felt lanky limbs crawl up the bed. Slicked up hands spread Arthur’s legs wide and he gasped as a thick hardness came to a rest against his arse.

Arthur’s eyes were locked between them and when he finally looked up his gaze met with those infuriating blue eyes again.

Arthur had first saw them when he was out with his friends. He’d been leaning against the bar talking to Elena. Arthur had only caught sight of them for a second before he’d been shoved, hard, and his mouth had been attacked by another man.

"What the hell!" he’d shouted and pushed the other off. The man had merely smirked, his eyes shone with mirth.

"My bad, bro," the guy said as he’d ran his thumb across Arthur’s bottom lip. "Thought you looked like you needed a good snogging."

Arthur had sputtered. "I’m not gay!"

Pendragon’s knew how to take things to the grave and Arthur had fully expected himself to die before he’d let anyone find that he actually was . . . 

But alas.

The man had looked like he’d wanted to protest but he’d rolled his eyes and stumbled closer to Arthur, and wrapped an arm around Arthur’s shoulders instead. "Me neither."

Arthur had pushed him off again.

"Aye! Don’t get pushy, mate!" A long haired guy had popped out of nowhere and warned. "We’re just having a bit of fun."

Through his shock, Arthur had seemed to miss his group of friends being infiltrated by a bunch of leather wearing, swoopy haired arseholes all clad in skinny jeans. Leon and Mithian had been having their hair messed with by twins girls in matching combat boots. Lance had been backed into the bar while a blue-eyed piece of jailbait with black hair grabbed on his junk. Gwen had just stood wide eyed biting her knuckles as she watched, completely unaware of the short haired blonde girl who had expensive taste in her choice of black clothing that lurked behind her, and had been smelling her neck.

The kisser had ignored both his friends and Arthur, and walked over to Elena. "What about you, babe? Wanna good snogging?"

Elena had blushed and giggled.

The long haired man had raised a smug brow toward Arthur and went to sit down next to Percy on a bar stool. He’d shamelessly checked the bigger man out as his Vans tapped to the beat of the song that played.

Thinking back on the night caused Arthur to growl, because the man and his group of misfits had truly thought themselves clever. Being all dark, mysterious, and open minded, wooing their women; and if Lance was anything to go by, their men, too. Arthur decided to flip their positions on the small bed. The skinner man flailed a bit at being so easy handled. Arthur smirked. Just like the infuriating arsehole had earlier, right before planting one on Elena.

It hadn’t been a chaste kiss either. His long fingers had wrapped her up and pulled her close. His tongue had visibly thrust into her mouth and Elena had simply melted against him.

That had been when Arthur said screw his comfy, little closet to hell, because the man had made it a competition as he’d flicked those blue eyes straight toward Arthur and winked.

And Arthur didn’t lose. Ever.

So he stole the fucking show. Had walked over, ripped the skinny fuck off her, and crashed their mouths together instead.

Arthur thought he definitely won as he sank down on the man’s thick cock, fucking himself until he came hard across the pale chest under him. The man cried out and spilled at nearly the same time. Arthur let himself enjoy the bliss for a second before he got up and started to locate his clothes.

"Woah." The man flailed into sitting position and grabbed Arthur’s arm to stop him. "Hi. I’m Merlin. You’re amazing. Let’s fuck forever."

Arthur snorted, but he got back in the bed feeling like a champion.


	3. Challenge Three: Trades & Professions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's challenge is all about what your characters do. Where do they work? What's their job? What are their duties? And most importantly, what kind of sexy, naughty, forbidden and dirty shenanigans can they do while on the job?
> 
> Maybe Dr. Pendragon likes to use his examination room after (or during) hours? Maybe Gwen can't take her eyes off Constable Morgana and the way she fills her uniform so nicely? Or what about Elyan the blacksmith, or Mithian the most exclusive call-girl in Camelot, or Gwaine the 1950s Irish fist-fighter? What kind of provocative situations can dragon slayers, spaceship pilots, plague doctors, or potato farmers get into?
> 
> RULES  
> To make things a little bit more interesting, here's a little special caveat for you:
> 
> In modern AUs: No CEO/PA dynamics (but think about all the other kinds of office sex there could be!). No baristas.  
> In canon: At least one person in your pairing(s) should have a different trade than the one(s) they have in canon.  
> In other AUs: anything and everything.

**16.**

**Pairing(s):** Merlin/Arthur

**Warning(s):** slight dub-con, maybe, use off silver cuffs

Arthur hadn’t a clue what he was doing. He thought he’d come to the bar so he could get away from Morgana. They’d spent too many days on the road together, either locked in the car or the tiny motel room.

That still didn’t explain why he drove two hours away just to have a drink.

Arthur sat on the bar stool heavily. The ache in his back and the dried blood under his nails were a constant reminder . . . and he just wanted to forget.

That ache, the burn of worked muscles mixed with the numbing tiredness that came with a fading adrenaline rush used to be something Arthur revealed in; it reminded him of saving lives and family.

These days though, the aftermath of a finished job left him feeling broken and alone more than anything.

That still didn’t explain why Arthur was at this bar, again.

He’d made a mistake the last time he was there. A mistake that probably led to people dying.

Suddenly a glass filled with amber liquid was in front of him and Arthur looked up to find amused blue eyes paired with a small smirk hovering over him.

Merlin.

Arthur sneered at him and snatched up the glass, downing it in one go. He tried to push away the memories of a pale writhing body and his traitorous cock twitched in anticipation.

“So, Arthur . . .” Merlin drawled and Arthur winced. “Pendragon,” Merlin added, and Arthur nearly dropped the glass he held.

Merlin merely smirked harder.

“I knew from all you’re fun toys you were a hunter,” Merlin started and leaned in further so that his breath ghosted over Arthur’s lips. “But I never would have guessed you were a Pendragon.”

“How’d you know that?” Arthur spat.

Merlin raised a brow. “Does it matter?”

Arthur glared at him.

“It doesn’t to me,” Merlin admitted and, when Arthur still didn’t speak, he added, “What I want to know is why I’m not dead yet?”

Arthur looked at him and it was hard not to remember everything in great detail. Arthur remembered how good it felt as he’d fucked into Merlin’s tight heat and slammed Merlin’s lean body into the cold wall in front of them. The sounds Merlin made as Arthur fucked him as hard as he could. How Merlin clenched around him and how he’d watched as Merlin’s face pinched and he hissed out. How Arthur came as soon as he caught sight of the sharp teeth that had been trying hard to break through Merlin’s gums.

The vamp had held it together nicely, Arthur had had to give him credit. No one else besides a Pendragon would’ve noticed the fangs.

Now, Arthur simply eyed him. Arthur had been asking himself the same question: why wasn’t he killing Merlin?

Or better yet, why hadn’t he killed Merlin the first time?

Oh yeah, because Merlin had gotten hard again even when Arthur cuffed him with silver and had been trying to shove the vamp into his trunk. That had been unexpected.

Let’s just say things had escalated quickly from there.

“Maybe,” Arthur said finally. “For the same reason you haven’t ran yet.”

Merlin now raised both his eyebrows. “Modesty,” he drawled. “Such a great quality.”

Arthur snorted. Merlin’s eyebrows rose higher.

“You’re the one who brought my name into this,” Arthur pointed out.

“Touché.”

Merlin and Arthur stared at each other for a long time until Arthur realized and took a large gulp of his whiskey. Merlin blinked, then coughed a bit as his cheeks turned pink.

“Look . . . I get off, uh, work in ten . . . I gotta show you something,” Merlin said.

Arthur waited for Merlin and was soon brought up to a room above the bar. Apparently Merlin lived there. Merlin opened his fridge and gestured for Arthur to take a look. Arthur warily did and he nearly laughed at what he saw.

“Big on O negative, huh?” Arthur asked and tried to keep the grin off his face.

“You prat!” Merlin yelled. “I’m a thief! People need this blood! I thought you were a big bad hunter? Aren’t you going to punish me?”

Arthur thought about telling Merlin that he had four stolen credit cards in his wallet, but decided to push Merlin against the counter and kiss him instead.

As Merlin got lost in the kiss, Arthur got the silver handcuffs out of his pocket. “Oh there will definitely be a punishment,” Arthur whispered. Then he snapped one cuff around Merlin’s wrist and dragged him to the bedroom.


	4. Challenge Four: TROPESMASH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ONE RULE TO RULE THEM ALL:  
> Take at least 2 of the tropes and kinks in mah sexy grid above and smash together in your entry, thereby creating a delicious porny con-cock-tion of goodtasticity.
> 
> This one's designed to take us all a little out of our comfort zones and into the deep, dark gloryhole that is KINKTASTIC PORN so get all up in there, wrist-thick and elbow deep my darlings, don't you hold back! Gimme all the gorgeous, filthy porn you can cram into an entry. Har har. I'm in ur pthon, licking ur kinks, see? --> *\o/* *\o/* *\o/*

**#36**

**Pairing(s):** Merlin/Arthur

**Warning(s):**

**Tropes Smashed:** pornography, delayed gratification, masturbation, object insertion

Merlin tapped on his desk. His blunt fingernails sent pings around the silent room.

He couldn’t believe he’d actually done it.

A ridiculous amount of replies blinked on his dash, each a response to his post.

**_SoStrechyItsMagic:_** New to this. If you have a kink for a twink who can take just about anything, I’m your guy. ;) **Reply here.**

Merlin accepted a few users, and made about $300. Just as he was about to start he clicked on a message from _**Dragon.**_

It offered $500.

Merlin blinked . . . twice and smiled a predatory smile at the screen.

\--

Merlin flourished. Like a beautiful flower that was made of money. Within three weeks, Merlin had regulars, and had made enough for the next three months’ rent. Life was good.

Plus, he got off hard quite a bit, too.

Actually, life was great.

\--

When he signed on this time, Merlin was horny. He’d planned on taking a few request, but as he read through them he stopped short.

Dragon, who was Merlin’s best customer, had actually written to him. Since that first night, Dragon hadn’t missed one of Merlin’s shows, but he’d never sent Merlin a request.

Unlike the others, Dragon’s payment continued to increase every show even though he’d never asked Merlin to do anything.

But wasn’t like, Merlin was blushing over some unknown creepy guy who was perving his porn or something. No. Merlin was just . . . he found himself a bit interested was all.

Dragon had apparently broke the silent streak. He wrote wanting to know if Merlin would do a private show sometime.

Merlin had always turned those request done in the past, but he couldn’t bring himself to decline this one.

And if Merlin came a bit too fast and ridiculously hard that night it wasn’t because he’d set it up a session with Dragon the next evening. He was already horny before. Yeah.

\--

Merlin was late the next evening, but only by several minutes. When he got on though, Dragon wasn’t on yet either. Merlin tapped on the desk, and absently waited for . . . something.

Just as he’d started to contemplate signing off, a ping alerted him to Dragon’s arrival.

_Thanks for waiting._

\--

_Such manners_ , Merlin thought as he bit back a moan. _The brilliant arsehole._

They were on their sixth private show, and Merlin hadn’t a clue what he was doing. He was buried to his neck in **_Dragon._**

It started off simple enough, Merlin supposed. With Dragon typing and Merlin performing sexual acts for money. But . . . things quickly changed.

Dragon told Merlin what to do. The prat was very demanding and Merlin loathed to admit it, but he quite enjoyed it. Especially when the demands felt this fucking good.

Merlin slowly sank down on one of his bigger dildos. He had to go slowly, because he was on the brink of cuming already. Somewhere along the line, Dragon started adding in a new toy each session. The last three times he’d made Merlin wear a plug for nearly half an hour. The past two times Merlin didn’t even touch his cock for the first thirty minutes. Just his nipples.

Merlin hadn’t clue, but he knew that he’d never been so turned on in his whole life. He didn’t think he could stop now even if he wanted too.

A ping had Merlin eying the screen.

_Faster._

_;)_

Merlin did as he was told.

\--

Two months later and all Merlin figured out was that it wasn’t stopping. Some weeks were slow, others they would get in four sessions.

Ideally.

Merlin thought about this as he stood in line at the coffee shop. As he got out of line to wait for his order a body suddenly slammed into him.

Merlin and the stranger met each others gazes at the same time. Merlin swallowed and tried to find a charming smile for the fit blond bloke. He knew it was probably useless but it never hurt to try.

The man, however, gaped at Merlin before he blinked furiously. His eyes narrowed suspiciously for a moment.

Then he blushed and stammered out, “um. Yes. Sorry. Coffee?”

\--

And for the rest of their lives, if anyone ever asked them how they met, well . . . a coffee shop made for a great cover story.

People didn’t tend to question love at first sight.


	5. Challenge Five: Snatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The primary goal of this challenge is to get more ladyporn in Merlin fandom. Vaginas and vulvas and clits; oh, my! Inherent in this is anything involving ladyparts in porn, including genderswap, bodyswap, always-a-girl AU, magic/potions gone awry, and whatever else works for you.
> 
> However, some people just can’t write ladyporn, which is why the other, more traditional definitions for snatch are all fair game. This means heistfic, kidnapping, stealing, snapshots, etc.
> 
> Be inspired by the prompt, not limited by it, but do make it clear how your entry relates to snatch.

**Pairing(s):** Morgana/Gwen

**Warning(s):** beware there are no smutty parts

Morgana was fourteen when she had her first kiss.

It happened the night of her birthday. The day had been perfect. The cooks had prepared her favorite meals for the feast, but saved the best sweets for her personal meals. Arthur had worn a jealous scowl since breakfast and that was just glaze on the pie.

At the feast she watched with glee as present upon present was laid on her table and felt as if nothing could’ve brought her down. Of course, that was when Uther declared it was time to dance and tried to hand her off to every offering noble boy’s hand.

Morgana had stared down the first young knight with such a sickened look on her face that Uther had asked if she felt okay. Morgana had half a mind to throw a tantrum. The other half of her mind was further ahead, and already contemplated how many drinks she could get away with pouring on the pursuing boys before it became too obvious.

Luckily, before she could commit any improprieties, Morgana’s maidservant snuck up behind her and pried the goblet from her iron grip.

“Oh no!” Gwen cried and Morgana turned to her in shock. Next to Morgana, Arthur nearly choked on the wine he was swallowing in his haste to gape at Gwen. His boorish action however was the only thing that kept Morgana from believing she’d fallen prey to a hallucination. 

Morgana believed Gwen was the best friend and servant a girl could ask for. That being said, Gwen and Morgana were still polar opposites. Where Morgana held no qualms over speaking out of turn and embarrassing herself (or the entire kingdom of Camelot) Gwen was much, much more reserved.

Morgana could only remember one time before this where Gwen actually spoke in front of Uther. Morgana had been bedridden and when the king came to visit her he’d ordered Gwen from the room. Somehow the maidservant had managed to reply in a series of rambles that started with healing tonics, included cutlery and curtains, and ended with strawberries. Gwen still looked faintly ill when the incident was mentioned. 

There Gwen stood though, behind the high table with the eyes of Uther on her as she babbled with purpose.

“Oh no, no,” she cried again. “It cannot be!” 

She held the goblet in front of her nose and took a long sniff before she gasped. She tossed the goblet aside and her hands found Morgana’s head.

Morgana knew for a fact she was not feverish, but Gwen lied to the king anyway.

“Oh golly!” she cried. “You are right, sire. The Lady Morgana is not well. Not well at all. I’m afraid the berries in her juice has not reacted well with one of the ingredients in her draughts. Last time this happened she only had an hour before her symptoms started, sire . . . “

Morgana was fascinated. She let the maidservant go for a minute, but she eventually came to Gwen’s rescue. 

She faked gagged on nothing and threw her hands across her mouth. She continued the farce as she raced out of the hall. Gwen squeaked out a quick, “sorry, sire,” and was right behind her. 

As soon as they made it through the doors Morgana burst with laughter, but they didn’t stop. They paid no mind to their trampled dresses and raced through the halls until Morgana couldn’t breathe. They’d spent the rest of the night in a random tower and talked about nothing. 

Morgana absently listened to Gwen ramble as she thought about how perfect everything was. 

“What?” Gwen asked when she’d finally noticed that Morgana looked at her funny.

Morgana eyed her for a long minute until Gwen blushed and looked away. 

“I think I want to kiss you right now,” Morgana said as she discovered it for herself. 

Gwen gasped and blinked furiously, but didn’t say a word.

“Is that okay?” Morgana asked.

Gwen nodded mutely but didn’t move. 

Morgana leaned in and brushed the brown curls back from Gwen’s face before she brought their lips together.

Neither of them knew what to do, but neither of them wanted to stop. They laid kisses on each others mouths until they seemed seconds away from melting together. Slipping her tongue inside felt right, so Morgana kept at it until Gwen’s slid next to hers. 

Her tastebuds tingled delightfully and her belly was hot with want, but Morgana didn’t take things any further. She just let herself fall back and pulled Gwen on top of her. They stayed there until the feast ended and Arthur went on a search for them. The prince stumbled upon them like that and promptly lost all remnants of thought . . . for three days. 

It was a week before Arthur looked either of them in the eye again. Though it was a year before Gwen could even look in Arthur’s direction.

Both of these satisfied Morgana to new ends.


	6. Challenge Six: Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's an omega and Merlin's an alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cycles! These can be literally any cycles you can think of. Cycles of the moon, mating cycles, menstrual cycles, reincarnation cycles. Gwaine as the champion cyclist who can't have sex until after the race, but still wants to please his partner(s). Arthur breaking Uther's cycle of hatred against magic users. Morgana and Morgause celebrating the coming of spring by perfroming a ritual. If its round and porny, I want it here!

**8.**

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Warnings:** mentions of underage, dub-con, abo dynamics

Arthur found out he was an omega the hard way. Literally. Arthur hadn’t even contemplated the idea until Leon had him pinned down and rubbed the freakishly hard line of his cock against Arthur’s backside. He’d understood pretty quickly after that though.

Luckily, even at sixteen Leon had the unbelievable self restraint he’d always had and managed to yell for Arthur to run, to go, to get to his chambers! All the while he’d still rutted.

The shouts were enough to break Arthur from the stupor the feel of Leon’s hardness left him in.

He’d never run so fast in his life.

\--

Being an omega wasn’t so tough, Arthur learned. As long as no one beside Leon or Gaius ever found out, that was. It hadn’t ever been too hard to keep a secret. Since he’d yet to find a mate his smells could be hidden quite well. Arthur figured the only thing that would give him trouble was dodging any attempts at marriage that Uther threw his way. Arthur had quickly accepted that he was going to have to marry for love, because no princess wanted an omega husband and Arthur was not letting himself get offered to another kingdom like some other prince’s prize maiden. Other than that, being an omega wasn’t so bad at all . . .

It was on an overnight hunting trip when Arthur learned how very wrong this notion was.

He’d thought his heats were on a cycle. He’d thought he had another week before he had to switch to his stronger regiment and hide away in his room until he’d fucked himself silly enough to go out again.

He’d _thought._

Luckily, Leon was the first to catch a whiff and was quick to send Arthur away because being the only omega--in heat--around a group of knights who were all alphas and betas was clearly the worst place for him to be. 

Surely he could’ve found a better place for himself in the forest. A place where he wouldn’t have been held down and ravished by his own men, just his own fingers.

\--

Merlin cried out as tight, hot wetness enveloped his cock. He could feel himself swelling into the heat already. He couldn’t help it. Everything about the omega beneath Merlin was so perfect. The way the other was dripping wet for Merlin’s hardness had him out of his mind.

And Gods, Merlin thought as he nuzzled into the blond hairs at the base of the other’s neck. His fucking scent.

Merlin couldn’t have told a soul how he’d managed to get himself from point A to point B.

Point A being on the path toward Camelot to live with his mother’s friend, and point B being balls deep in the most delectable heat he’d ever felt. Not that he’d ever felt any other heat or anything, but Merlin was pretty sure this one was special. 

Not to mention that the omega--his omega, Merlin’s mind helpfully supplied--was the most gorgeous specimen of human life Merlin had ever seen. The moment Merlin had laid eyes on him he’d wanted nothing more than to mate. Merlin had never in his life had such a desire to claim.

And claim he had.

Merlin didn’t fight off the swelling in his cock. It felt so full, so hard, but the sensation was even better. His body and his magic both thrummed pleasantly as he snapped in and out of the omega’s clinging walls. At this point, Merlin didn’t think he could’ve held off his knot if he wanted to try.

The omega had no protest and Merlin knew somewhere in the back of his mind that the other’s body had probably taken over his sense long before Merlin had even arrived. After all, stumbling onto an unmated omega opening himself up with nearly five fingers in the middle of the woods had to be a rare occurrence.

However as Merlin felt the tight heat open up and accept the thick base of his cock, he reasoned that it had to be fate or something.

Yes, Merlin thought as he emptied into the body beneath and frantically sniffed up their mingled scents. Definitely destiny.

\--

When Arthur had woken up with lanky limbs tied around him and an alphas thickness still deep in his heat he knew he was so beyond screwed.

That was why he had to leave the poor sap there, Arthur knew he was ruining both their lives by running away. They’d mated. Arthur felt it and with the way the alpha had reacted to him, Arthur expected he’d felt it even more.

But it wasn’t time. Arthur knew his father would never accept this. 

\--

Arthur had left that day thinking he’d never see his mate again.

Imagine Arthur’s surprise five days later when a random shout made him look across the courtyard and his eyes fell on a pasty, blue eyed alpha.

His mate.


	7. Challenge Seven: The Five Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's magic smells good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The senses! Such fun, such a staple in our porny lives. This week, we celebrate them! We want your entry to be inspired by one or more of our five senses: touch, taste, sight, smell and hearing. Does Elena have some lingerie that Gwaine loves the feel of? Or maybe Vivian and Sophia are very fond of blindfolds. Merlin finds the smell of Arthur's baking to be the sexiest thing in all the land! The dulcet tones of Hooked on a Feeling gets Gwen all hot and bothered, you say? Write it!
> 
> Of course, the absence of any of the senses whether temporarily or permanently is also very much welcome in this challenge.

**43.**

**Pairing(s):** Merlin/Arthur

**Warnings:**

Arthur wasn’t used to smelling nice smells. Fresh, cleanly scents were a rare find in Camelot. With so many living in the city the air never seemed as breathable as the forest air outside it. Between moldy stones, rotten food, and, Gods, the animals there really wasn’t room for any other scents. The only time the castle smelled halfway decent was when a feast was prepared, and the strong scent of whatever was cooking spread through the halls. Still, that wasn’t exactly refreshing.

The prince was used to the smells, he’d grown up smelling them, and also relishing in the nights of his baths when the scents finally seemed to fall from his skin.

Because yes, Arthur never really smelled that nice either. He had a tendency to sweat quite a bit.

It was a fact, Arthur just _knew_ once he walked through the gates of Camelot, everything stank.

Of course, like most the facts of Arthur’s life, this one didn’t apply to Merlin.

Bloody _Mer_ lin.

Arthur still remembered the first time he’d caught a whiff of Merlin’s distinct scent. Arthur had grabbed Merlin by the wrist and pulled Merlin’s backside flush against his front. The scent, so close, strong, gathered heavily at the top of Merlin’s neck and in his greasy hair.

Entering Merlin’s personal space was like stepping into the deepest, greenest part of the forest. He had a smell that just made Arthur want to breathe and the scent clung to Merlin loyally, even throughout his runnings around Camelot.

Then Arthur started to pay more attention and he noticed the scent was alive. It grew and changed as much as the emotions shown on Merlin’s face. Arthur unconsciously studied the scents as he and the servant spent more time together. He learned he didn’t like the burnt stench of Merlin’s anger. Or the sour tang of wildflowers that wafted through the air when jealousy ate away at Merlin’s face.

He'd learned that it was insanely distracting . . .

Which was why Arthur was proud he’d lasted so long.

Arthur found himself nearly twitching to hold Merlin down and bury his nose deep in every crevasse of the servant's body. He wanted to pin Merlin to the bed and rub until the scent of Merlin was all he could smell on himself for days.

Arthur always knew, too, that the day he'd snap would be a day Merlin overflowed with pleasantness. A day when Merlin smelled of nothing but spring.

Merlin changed Arthur and this close the prince could smell how happy Merlin was, how content Merlin was to be with him. And the scent of it was overwhelmingly good.

Arthur was topless, suddenly, and Merlin was backing away from him. Ripping the scent right from Arthur's nostrils.

Arthur had pulled him back before he'd even processed it’d gone.

One hand found Merlin's hip while the other one thrust through Merlin's hair and held tightly. Arthur stuck his nose right in the deepest dip of Merlin's neck. Where his ear, and the sharp line of his neck and jaw met. Arthur licked his lips and swore he could taste the scent melting into his tongue.

The long stretches of Merlin's skin were like barely hardened honey as Arthur licked along them. But the dark, warm spaces in between were bursting with the too fresh scent of sprouting plants and sticky pollen.

Underneath, in the folds of his legs, Merlin smelt somehow more basic, but no less intoxicating. There was the manly scent of his leaking cock, bitter as Arthur took it in his mouth. Both the natural bitterness and the strange sweetness grew as Arthur flipped Merlin over and opened him up with his tongue. Merlin lost all control and Arthur felt much the same as he shoved fingers in and out of Merlin and lapped at the tightly pulled ring around them. At that point he couldn't tell what parts of Merlin he was tasting and which parts he was smelling.

Arthur thought the sensations couldn't grow anymore, couldn't get any stronger than when he buried himself in Merlin, and fucked him until the servant cried out and came in spurts as he clenched around Arthur. But then Arthur came, deep and long inside Merlin, and it was like Arthur could pinpoint the exact second their scents met and Merlin's accepted his own. The exact second they melted together and became one. Nothing had ever smelt better than that.

Arthur never really smelled bad again, but he didn't know if it was permanent thing or not. They never stopped fucking long enough for him to figure out.


End file.
